freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes is a series from Nintendo Entertainment, Toei, Toei Animation, Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, and AllSpark Pictures. Plot After Black Cherry Crash destroyed Kang's Time Crystal that made all of worlds and dimensions became components of Chronopolis, the Unified Heroes became the Smash Coalition face a new threat; the Neo-Subspace Army. Characters Heroes * Allies * Villains * Episodes Season 1 * Episode 0: Chronopolis Day 15 * Episode 1: New Beginnings, New Adventure! * Episode 2: Ninja Fight (Part 1) * Episode 3: Ninja Fight (Part 2) * Episode 4: Resurgence * Episode 5: Uprising * Episode 6: A New Threat, Neo-Subspace Army Attacks! * Episode 7: A Rogue Jackal * Episode 8: The Rising Rainboom * Episode 9: Bill Cipher's Day Out * Episode 10: New Heroes, New Villains * Episode 11: Remembrance of the Past (Part 1) * Episode 12: Remembrance of the Past (Part 2) Season 2 * Episode 1: The Keyblade of Time * Episode 2: Beware of Mecha-Lucario! * Episode 3: The Life of Juniper Montage * Episode 4: Valkyrie Ghost's Return * Episode 5: Whispers of Light * Episode 6: Gohan Black's Arrival * Episode 7: Bodyswitching Madness!? * Episode 8: Vacation Time for the Rainbooms * Episode 9: The Return of GAMP (Part 1) * Episode 10: The Return of GAMP (Part 2) * Episode 11: The Return of GAMP (Part 3) * Episode 12: The Return of GAMP (Part 4) Season 3 * Episode 1: Wallflower Blush's Past * Episode 2: Chronopolis Fights Back * Episode 3: Birth of A New Form, Sonickles Arrives! * Episode 4: Rainbow Dash's Parental Guidance * Episode 5: Power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds * Episode 6: Scourge is Back * Episode 7: If Neo-Subspace Wins... * Episode 8: Forever Heroes (Part 1) * Episode 9: Forever Heroes (Part 2) * Episode 10: The True Final Battle Specials/Trailers * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes animated shorts ** Cozy Glow's First Week of Community Service ** Rigby's Epic Fails ** Adagio Babysits ** Hyuh's Vacation ** Coconut Conquers Japan, Again! * Puppy! A Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Short * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths Quotes Theme Songs Opening Theme Songs * power of the dream - lol (Season 1) * Howling - FLOW x GRANRODEO (Season 2) * ADAMAS - LiSA (Season 3) Insert Theme Songs # Lifelight # SONIC-DRIVE # Day of Glory # Weekend Whip # Over-Quartzer # # Chimerical # # This Will Be The Day # Rainbow # Red Like Roses # Face My Fears # Red Like Roses Part II # The Greatest Show (SSBU: TROH ver.) # Space Squad (SSBU: TROH ver.) Ending Theme Songs * Tsuki to Hanataba - Sayuri (Season 1) * You Are My Only One - ANTIME (Season 2) * OZONE - Vistlip (Season 3) Trivia Gallery PhantomRubyComic.png|Phantom Ruby PhantomRubyPrototype.png|Phantom Ruby Prototype Flash-War-Crisis.jpg|"Worlds will live, worlds will die and the multiverse will never be the same." Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Shows